Team RWBYs New Year Message (feat Team JNPR and the OCs)
by BlakeBellabadass
Summary: A quick (not to mention late. Sorry about that) New Year's message from everyone's favourite hit squad and team JNPR. Special appearance by the OCs! Rated T for minimal swearing.


_Team RWBYs New Year Message_

Featuring Team JNPR, Cinder and the OCs.

ALL: HAPPY NEW YEAR!

PSYCHO: Oh, what an amazing year we've had! Loads of cool shit happened! From the NFL at Wembley...

JAUNE: To Bungie and Activision combining into one to gift the world with Destiny.

YANG: Not forgetting Call Of Duty: Advanced Warfare!

WEISS: Before we move forward, who are these two people, Psycho?

PSYCHO: The one in flowy dress is Katherina and the one dressed in the jeans and top is Amaya.

KATHERINA: Hey!

AMAYA: I liked The Evil Within...

YANG: Huh?

AMAYA: The videogame. The Evil Within. I... Why is the blonde boy whimpering in the corner?

[JAUNE IS WHIMPERING IN THE CORNER]

WEISS: He doesn't like horror games. Even Destiny made him a bit jumpy, what with light fixtures breaking and aliens jumping out behind corners and such.

AMAYA: Ah.

PSYCHO: Moving on with the message, 2014 was a new era in gaming. The industry peaked with the release of Xbox 1, PS4 and a wide range of new and innovative games such as Titanfall, Watchdogs and Dark Souls II, which I haven't played yet but I hear it's pretty good. Oh, Dust. Someone get me a bin. Jaune isn't looking too stable. You OK there, buddy?

JAUNE: No.

YANG: Oh, leave him. He'll be fine. Give him 15 minutes and some stomach acids, he'll be right as rain.

NORA: This year had awesome pancakes!

RUBY: Why do you love pancakes so much?

NORA: I only like the way Ren makes them! And why do you love cookies so much?

RUBY: I only like the way Yang makes them. You have a fair point.

WEISS: 2014 also brought about RWBY Season 2...

REN: You guys had an unfair advantage in that food fight. I thought that the tornado was totally uncalled for.

YANG: We won fair and square, Ponytail. Let it go.

WEISS: Don't worry, you fought valiantly. In 2014, Rooster Teeth released the Team RWBY plushies.

[RUBY GIGGLES]

RUBY: Weiss, yours looks really grumpy!

BLAKE: I'm not too pleased with the way mine turned out. I look depressed.

PSYCHO: Hey, that's the public image you've created for yourself. You don't want to look depressed? Be like Yang and kick ass right from the start.

YANG: Mah G.

[THEY BUMP FISTS]

PSYCHO: Same goes for you, Weiss. Be more casual, not more grumpy.

YANG: You know.

[THEY BUMP FISTS]

WEISS: Why are you boosting her ego?

[PSYCHO AND YANG PUT ON SUNGLASSES]

PSYCHO: Because we egotistical show-offs need to stick together.

YANG: God damn right.

[THEY BUMP FISTS]

NORA: So pissed off they didn't make plushies of us.

WEISS: I'm sure they will. Lastly, this year, hype has been building for Rooster Teeth's first feature length film, Lazer Team.

YANG: It sizzles with awesomeness and smoulders with comedy.

CINDER: I beg you to quit with the fire jokes.

YANG: Can I do one more?

CINDER: No.

YANG: You're as cold as ice.

WEISS: Please stop.

YANG: I could just murder you all.

PSYCHO: Don't you dare.

CINDER: 2015 is rumoured to be the biggest year for movies.

AMAYA: New releases include the new Star Wars movie, Avengers: Age Of Ultron, The Fantastic Four remake, Insurgent and, obviously, Lazer Team.

KATHERINA: It's shaping up to be a pretty decent gaming year as well with games such as Halo 5: Guardians...

CINDER: Beta for Halo 5 is up.

KATHERINA: I must have it. Other games include Mistborn: Birthright, Battlefield: Hardline, Unchartered 4, Dying Light and there have been rumours of Titanfall 2.

PSYCHO: I think Titanfall 2 was confirmed.

RUBY: What's the 3 greatest days of 2015?

ALL: 7-9th of August!

JAUNE: **RTX 2015!**

YANG: Damn straight. Best event next to E3.

PSYCHO: RESOLUTIONS! What are yours?

RUBY: My new year's resolution will be to eat less cookies.

[YANG FALLS ON HER ASS LAUGHING]

YANG: That'll last 10 seconds.

BLAKE: Make it 5..

RUBY: Why do you have no faith in me?!

WEISS: Because you love cookies too much. Looking back, I've been overtaxing myself. This year, I'll ease up and watch reality TV.

PSYCHO: God help us...

WEISS: What?

PSYCHO: Deep down... You're a normal person.

PSYCHO AND YANG: God help us...

BLAKE: Wow. Jack. Asses. I'm not too sure what my resolution should be.

REN: I'm also unsure regarding my resolution. I think it's just best to continue my life as normal.

YANG: I don't know, I'm really awesome, I don't need resolutions.

JAUNE: I might work on my motion sickness.

ALL: THANK YOU!

JAUNE: Yeah, I figured that would be for the best.

NORA: I'll eat more pancakes than last year!

PYRRHA: How many pancakes did you eat last year, Nora?

NORA: 4,396.

PYRRHA AND PSYCHO: Woah... That's a lot of pancakes.

PYRRHA: I will train. Harder than ever before.

PSYCHO: You'll overtax yourself... Be like Weiss and myself.

WEISS: You're going to take time off?

PSYCHO: Oh hell yeah! How many times can a man get shot or get stabbed in the arm or get blown up? That's enough injuries for me for a bit.

BLAKE: You've been blow- WHAT THE FUCK KIND OF LIFE DO YOU LIVE?

KATHERINA: I will continue being awesome and sexy!

AMAYA: I will be happy because according to this text I just Psycho lost a bet which means he has to buy me dinner.

PSYCHO: Crap.

CINDER: I'll spend more time with my sister Ember.

PSYCHO: I didn't know you had a sister.

CINDER: Do you spend any time on Facebook?

PSYCHO: We're not friends on Facebook! All right, 1, 2, 3...

ALL: HAPPY NEW YEAR!

**-END-**

A/N: I know, I know, I said I would fix the timings, but filter fuck you. I had to visit my dad in Ireland and he lives in the country so, no WiFi (which I think is totally crap). Ember will be making future appearances, don't worry! She features in the road trip fanfic (check my bio) and I might bring back the voice actresses idea. Also playing around with an [SPOILER DELETED] and a [SPOILER DELETED] fight. So, it's going to be a busy year for me. I got a ton of writing to do so I guess I'll get started. My new year's resolution: sleep. Also, I got a Blake plushie and RWBY wristbands for Christmas!


End file.
